


Reno's Art of Love

by TulePubPirate



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Day drinking, F/M, M/M, Wutai, just general giving each other shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulePubPirate/pseuds/TulePubPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Turks were up to before Cloud and Don Corneo interrupted their time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reno's Art of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was gonna make this an entire Wutai fic, but then I realized I was never gonna put that much work into it, and I liked it to much to let it keep collecting dust, so I wrapped it up and made it much much shorter. One of these days I'm regain the stamina to write longer stories. In the meantime, I'll just keep hanging out with these dorks.

It was sunny and warm as Reno, Rude and Elena strolled through Wutai. They had a precious day off, and it was technically past noon, so Reno wanted a drink and Rude wanted to play cards. And Elena didn’t get a say, since she was the greenhorn. Not that she was complaining—in fact she seemed simply glad to have been adopted by the older men, rather than looked down upon. She was walking a little behind them now, head turning every way to take in the sight of the city. Reno turned back to check on her, and grinned.

“You’re gonna get whiplash, Elena, if you keep that up.”

Elena snapped to attention and blushed. “Sorry. I-I’ve just never been to Wutai before.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s a pretty city. You wouldn’t even know it was torn apart by war not too long ago.” 

“You say that. But you’re going to spend all of your time here cooped up in a bar?” Elena joked. 

“Hey, you don’t have to tag along with us old folks!” Reno waved a hand at her and turned forward again. “Go, run off, have fun!”

“No! I didn’t mean that! I’ll come with—I just might not stay the whole time, but—”

“Aw, too bad,” Reno chuckled and slid his arm around Rude’s waist. “And here I was hoping we could ditch the kid and get some alone time, partner.” 

“That’s fine,” Rude replied. “When she hears how whiny you get when I’m killing you at poker, she’ll get sick of you soon enough. I only stick around to take more of your money.”

“Hey! I’m taking my arm back for that one!” Reno wrenched away from Rude and jogged forward towards the door to Wutai’s largest bar. It was early enough yet that it was mostly empty, so Reno picked out a good seat and kicked back with his feet on the table. Rude sent Elena to order drinks, and walked over to the next chair, slapping Reno’s shoes as he passed by.

“Were you raised in a barn? We’re gonna be eating off this table.”

“Fine, fine. Sorry.” He planted his feet back on the ground and leaned his head on an elbow, eyeing Rude’s face. “Your eyes look gorgeous in this light.”

“I’m wearing shades.”

“Yeah, that was my way of asking you why you’re accusing me of being raised in a barn while wearing sunglasses indoors.”

“Because you’re not gonna be eating off my sunglasses, that’s why.”

“Well, I’m sure your eyes look gorgeous under there anyway.” Reno tipped back his chair and looked around. “What’s taking Elena? Hey! Come sit down!”

“Just a sec—I need to go pee!” Elena waved him off and headed towards the bathrooms in the back. 

Reno let his chair clunk forward and muttered to himself, “Kid really needs to stop handing out too much information.” He ran his hands through his hair and looked back at Rude. “Rude, buddy, you gonna deal those cards or what?”

“Patience,” Rude answered. “You’re like a kid.” But he started shuffling away, and dealing out cards for the three of them, while Reno sunk his head into his arms on the table.

“Rude,” said his muffled voice.

“Yeah?”

“I lied. Your eyes look gorgeous in any light.”

He smiled. 

“Seriously?” Elena pulled back her chair to sit down. “Do you two have, like, an extra sense? The Hey-Elena’s-Just-Within-Earshot-Let’s-Be-Disgustingly-Romantic-at-Each-Other sense?” She scooped up her cards and glared at them. 

“No,” Reno replied. “You’re just that lucky.” He sat up in his chair to take a look at his own hand. “Besides, you should consider it a good opportunity to learn.”

“Learn what, exactly?”

“The art of love, of course.”

“Oh my god, shut up, Reno.”

“Hey, don’t knock it, greenhorn. Me and Rude have been through thick and thin together.”  
“The thin being his skinny ass,” Rude cut in.

“Point being,” Reno picked up, tossing a napkin in Rude’s direction, “that bonds don’t just magically make themselves. You have to take care of them.”

Elena shook her head. “He hasn’t even started drinking yet and he’s talking about bonds and love!”

“Hey, I’m bein’ serious here—I’ll raise you, Rude—love is all about communication. That’s why me and Rude are able to work together and sleep together—”

“I didn’t need to know you two were sleeping together.”

“Well you should have known before now, it was obvious. Anyway, we can do everything we do—“

“Including each other?”

“Rude, fix the mouth on your kid. Anyway—“

“Not my kid.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Reno leaned over the table, trying to glare at both Elena and Rude at once, “we’re such good partners because we always take the time to express our appreciation and affection. It matters. It makes them feel loved. It makes them feel good. It lets them know you want them to feel good. That’s my advice, greenhorn,” Reno slapped his cards down on the table, revealing a winning hand. He grinned wide and took a large swig of beer. “Take it or leave it, but I know what I’m talking about.”

“Says the man drinking at two pm,” Elena retorted.

“See what I mean, Rude?” Reno gestured at her with his glass. “Your kid. Mouthing off. _And_ she’s drinking, on a school night.” Rude just shook his head and chuckled as he started shuffling.

“I guess you have a point though,” Elena smiled. “Compliments and making bonds. I’ll have to remember that. For my next ‘ _partner_ ’.” 

“You should tell him you like his hair,” Rude said, not looking up from where he was dealing. “Tseng gets insecure about it sometimes.”

Elena choked on her drink as Reno pounded the table laughing. They almost didn’t notice when the bar doors opened and a spiky silhouette filled the entrance.


End file.
